The present invention relates to intelligent alarm grouping of a system, and more particularly, to a method for performing alarm grouping control of an electronic device, and an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, a processor of a conventional portable electronic device such as a conventional multifunctional mobile phone can be woken up from a sleep mode by alarms, in order to perform operations at predetermined time points, respectively. However, some problems may occur. For example, many applications installed by the user and/or vendor of the conventional multifunctional mobile phone may use, independently, a conventional alarm control module in the conventional multifunctional mobile phone to wake up the processor of the conventional multifunctional mobile phone from the sleep mode. As there may be many wake-up events, the conventional multifunctional mobile phone may drain the battery thereof quickly. As a result, in a situation where the user does not use the conventional multifunctional mobile phone many times in a day, the user may still feel that the conventional multifunctional mobile phone drains the battery very fast. In another example, the user may feel that the conventional multifunctional mobile phone drains the battery faster than a conventional feature phone. In another example, the user may feel that the standby time of the conventional multifunctional mobile phone is not as long as the standby time of a conventional feature phone.
In conclusion, the related art does not serve the user well. Therefore, a novel architecture for alarm control of an electronic device is required for enhancing the overall performance.